Story Only I didn't Know
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AT-AR. Akashi tidak tahu, dibalik warna-warni yang diberikan oleh Nijimura selama ini, ternyata ada kelabu tersembunyi dari pelangi yang disukainya—cerita di mana hanya dia yang tak mengetahuinya.


**Story Only I didn't Know**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AT-AR, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AT-AR. Akashi tidak tahu, dibalik warna-warni yang diberikan oleh Nijimura selama ini, ternyata ada kelabu tersembunyi dari pelangi yang disukainya—cerita di mana hanya dia yang tak mengetahuinya.**

 **X.x.X**

 **i.** _ **Cafétaria.**_

Akashi berjalan terburu dari perpustakaan di lantai tiga menuju kafetaria di lantai satu. Saking asyiknya mengerjakan tugas di sana, dia sampai lupa untuk mengisi perutnya sendiri. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam satu siang dan seingatnya, satu dosen paling _killer_ di jurusannya akan mengisi kelasnya kurang lebih sekitar satu jam lagi. Tentu dia tidak mau kehilangan fokus hanya gara-gara masalah sepele; kelaparan.

Lidahnya berdecak kesal tatkala mendapati antrean panjang ketika dia baru sampai di sana. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang tidak termasuk dirinya.

 _Tapi ya sudahlah, daripada aku malah tidak fokus._

Kaki-kakinya yang terbalut celana _jeans_ hitam melangkah terburu, tangan kanannya berniat mengambil _tray_ paling atas di tumpukan sana kalau saja tak ada tangan lain yang memegang _tray_ itu dari sisi yang lain.

 _Eh?_ , dia menoleh.

"Lho? Akashi?"

Kedua netra merahnya membulat.

Nijimura tepat berada di belakangnya, dengan tangan yang sama-sama memegang _tray_ alumunium itu.

Dia tahu kalau mantan kakak kelasnya di Teikou dulu satu kampus dengannya, dikonfirmasi di telepon oleh orangnya sendiri, tapi dia tak pernah menyangka kalau bisa bertemu di sini, di kafetaria gedung jurusannya yang setahunya bukan jurusan sang pelangi berambut kelam itu.

Selama ini mereka memang berkomunikasi melalui telepon, itu pun baru sekitar sebulan yang lalu—setelah Nijimura meneleponnya duluan, memberi tahu nomor barunya—dan hanya sekali dua kali saling menghubungi.

Tapi tahu-tahu malah bertemu di sini.

"Nijimura- _san_ , bukannya kau anak Teknik? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Akashi heran, dia melepaskan tangannya dari _tray_ itu. Jujur, sebenarnya pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu masih merasa kaget, mungkin kata syok lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, tapi Akashi tetaplah Akashi, dia bisa mengendalikan apapun apalagi hal kecil seperti ekspresinya sendiri.

Yang ditanya malah menunjukkan cengirannya, seperti anak yang ketahuan tertangkap basah oleh ibunya namun tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk mengelak.

"Itu ... aku tadi di taman fakultas ini, mengobrol dengan temanku—anak sini juga dianya. Tapi ternyata dia masih ada kelas dan karena aku kebetulan lapar, ya sekalian saja ke sini." Penjelasan singkat dan seadanya.

"Eh ini, ambil saja _tray-_ nya. Kau mengantre lebih dulu, kan," _tray_ yang sempat jadi bahan rebutan selama beberapa detik itu diambil Nijimura lalu diserahkannya pada Akashi. Dia menjulurkan lagi tangannya ke sana dan mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya melirik barisan makanan yang tersaji, menerka-nerka apa makan siang hari ini.

"Nijimura- _san_ ," satu panggilan si pemilik netra merah membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ya?"

"Tidak—senang bertemu denganmu," pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke depan dan menghapus jarak yang terjadi dengan antrean depannya karena sempat tertegun sejenak. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, diam-diam senyum senang terulas di bibirnya.

Ah, rasa-rasanya menghabiskan waktu sejam ke depan sambil mengobrol dengan Nijimura bukanlah hal yang buruk.

 **X.x.X**

 **ii.** _ **Call**_ **.**

Pintu kamarnya dia buka pelan dan tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi berdebam kecil tanda pintu tertutup. Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu menyeret kakinya melangkah mendekati satu-satunya benda terempuk dan ternyaman di kamar itu—kasurnya sendiri.

Hari ini dia cukup lelah. Meski tadi dia senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang suaranya hanya dapat didengar lewat telepon, tapi tetap saja kelas terakhirnya tadi terlalu menakjubkan untuk dia ingat. Si dosen tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah ditekuk dan datang hanya untuk memarahi anak kelasnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin di kelas sebelumnya atau memang ada kejadian yang membuat dosennya itu kesal, tapi tetap saja dia yang merasa tidak membuat salah apapun jadi ikutan kesal.

Belum lagi tadi saat perjalanan pulang dia terjebak macet bersama supirnya. Ditambah acara mobilnya hampir terserempet pula.

Ah sudahlah.

 _Bruk_.

Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur dalam posisi tengkurap. Belum ada sepuluh detik, ketenangan yang baru saja didapatkannya ini pun terusik oleh suara getar ponsel di dalam saku belakangnya—getarannya lebih lama dibandingkan pesan singkat, berarti ada telepon. Dengan gerutuan yang terucap dalam hati, tangannya mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dan langsung menempelkannya ke telinga tanpa melihat siapa si penelepon sebelumnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

" _Apa aku menelepon di saat yang salah? Kau terdengar kecapekan."_

Tubuhnya langsung bangkit dan kini terduduk tegap. Suara yang dia dengar tadi ... tidak mungkin dia salah dengar.

"Nijimura- _san_?" refleks dia melirik arloji yang masih melilit di pergelangan tangannya, "bukannya sekarang harusnya masih ada kelas?"

" _Baru saja selesai kok. Kenapa memang?"_

Wajah si tuan muda berubah datar. "Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa. Kenapa meneleponku?"

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari ujung sana.

" _Tidak apa-apa. Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi aku sudah rindu mendengar suaramu."_

'Rindu mendengar suaramu' ... pemuda dengan netra yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu bergeming saat tiga kata tersebut diucapkan dan terus bergema di telinganya tanpa henti.

Tanpa menahan senyumnya, dia membalas, "Itu ... maksudnya ... apa?"—berusaha tak acuh pada detak jantungnya yang memburu.

 **X.x.X**

 **iii.** _ **Library**_ **.**

Setelah percakapan di telepon itu, yang awalnya hanya pernah—seingat Akashi—tiga kali menelepon, sekarang intensitasnya jadi lebih sering. Yang diobrolkannya pun macam-macam, mau tentang dosen yang baru keluar kelas, sekumpulan laki-laki berisik, _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang kini juga berpencar di universitas pilihan masing-masing, dan hal-hal (gosip) lainnya.

Kadang dari acara teleponan itu membuahkan janji di mana mereka akan bertemu di depan gedung fakultas Nijimura atau Akashi sendiri. Atau janji traktiran di kedai kopi tak jauh dari sana. Yah ... janji-janji kecil sih, tapi sanggup membuat si pemilik netra merah itu menghangat tanpa sebab.

Sama seperti hari ini.

Katanya si _senpai_ ingin ditemani di perpustakaan pusat. Yang lebih muda harus berlari tergopoh, lantaran dosennya telat masuk kelas yang berujung jam keluar yang telah dia bilang pada Nijimura sedikit bergeser.

Kakinya dipacu terburu, mengabaikan orang yang sempat hampir tertabrak olehnya atau mereka yang mau susah-susah menyapa dirinya.

Dia tak peduli semua itu, yang ada di pikirannya adalah pemuda kelabu yang sudah menunggu llima belas menit lebih lama di sana.

Keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, dia langsung berbelok ke kiri, menyusuri jalan kampus yang masih kotor terkena guguran daun-daun yang sudah tua. Mengabaikan ranselnya yang terisi laptop dan buku-buku penunjang materi kuliah, pemuda itu terus berlari kecil; dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya tatkala gedung yang didominasi kaca sebagai dinding sudah mulai nampak di matanya.

Sampai di depan perpustakaan, dia sempatkan untuk memberi salam pada pustakawati penjaga di sana sebelum beranjak menuju lantai tiga, tempat dirinya dan sang mantan kakak kelas SMP-nya janjian.

Matanya menyapu hati-hati, siapa tahu Nijimura sedang berada di lantai satu atau dua. Dia menaiki tangga cepat saat disadarinya mahasiswa satu angkatan di atasnya itu tak ada di sana—yang artinya pemuda berambut hitam itu memang menunggunya di lantai tiga.

Ketika sampai di lantai tiga, pandangannya mengedar lamat-lamat, takut terlewat objek yang sedang dicarinya. Pasalnya mereka berdua tidak janjian di mana akan duduk bersama, hanya 'lantai tiga' yang menjadi _clue_ untuk tempat mereka bertemu hari ini.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah kanan, entah mengapa dia ingin melangkah menuju sana. Hati-hati dia memerhatikan satu per satu meja di sana, berharap menemukan Nijimura di antara orang-orang yang memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan hari ini.

Namun saat dia melihat bayangan rambut berwarna hitam dari dinding kaca di sana, langkahnya dipercepat dan langsung menghampiri meja yang dimaksud.

"Nijimura- _san_!" serunya tanpa sadar.

Nijimura, yang sedang asyik melakukan sesuatu di laptopnya, menoleh dan langsung memasang wajah kesal pura-pura. "Kau telat, Akashi- _sama_ ," candanya.

Akashi menghampiri kakak angkatannya itu dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. Dia meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja perpustakaan. "Dosenku tadi telat masuk, jadi kelasku telat keluar," jelasnya seadanya.

"Jadi ... ada perlu apa?" diam-diam dia mencuri pandang pada layar laptop Nijimura.

"Oh tidak. Hanya ingin minta ditemani saja." Belum sempat Akashi terkejut mendengarnya, pemuda yang setahun lebih tua di sana kembali angkat bicara. "Kau juga kalau ada tugas atau kerjaan kantor, lebih baik kerjakan saja sekarang. Lumayan, lantai tiga sepi, jadi kau bisa fokus."

Sekuat tenaga pemuda merah di sana menahan senyumnya.

'Hanya ingin minta ditemani'—terus terngiang di benaknya.

 **X.x.X**

 **iv.** _ **Zoo**_ **.**

Hanya karena pagi ini dia menonton TV yang kebetulan menampilkan berita tentang hewan-hewan lucu nan imut, Akashi langsung menelepon _senpai_ -nya itu dan menanyakan jadwalnya hari ini.

 _("Nijimura-_ san _, kau ada kelas hari ini?" Bahkan yang ditelepon belum sempat memberi salam, dia sudah main serobot bicara duluan._

" _Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa? Dan sopan sedikit pada—"_

" _Kutunggu di kebun binatang jam sepuluh." Telepon pun dimatikan secara sepihak.)_

Memang dasar tuan muda, meski dia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, tapi tetap saja kelakuan memerintahnya tak mau berubah. Akashi tidak mau repot-repot tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di ujung sana, mau Nijimura baru bangun tidur, mau pemuda itu lagi sarapan, masa bodoh.

 _("Kurang ajar! Baru juga bangun tidur sudah main suruh ke kebun binatang segala?!")_

Dan begitulah cerita awalnya sampai akhirnya putra tunggal Masaomi itu kini berdiri di gerbang kebun binatang, menunggu pemuda bersurai hitam itu di pintu utara, sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dia terus menatap arlojinya, menunggu kedatangan pemuda Cancer itu sembari mengemut permen kunyah yang kebetulan dia beli saat tak sengaja melewati minimarket di perjalanannya ke sini.

Merasa Nijimura akan telat lebih lama lagi, Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku belakang dan mengutak-atiknya. Mengecek grup _chatting_ kelasnya atau _e-mail-e-mail_ yang masuk dari ayahnya tentang urusan pekerjaan. Satu per satu dia cek hati-hati dokumen-dokumen apa saja yang dikirimkan oleh ayahnya. Kebanyakan berkas yang sudah pernah dia baca di rumah, berkas perjanjian kerja sama dengan klien, atau tugas-tugas kantor lainnya yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Saking fokusnya membaca deretan tulisan di ponsel pintarnya, dia sampai tidak sadar orang yang menunggunya daritadi kini sudah berdiri sangar di hadapannya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Ehem."

Pemuda dengan netra yang senada dengan rambutnya itu mendongak refleks. Bibirnya spontan membentuk senyuman tipis. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan kirinya yang bebas merogoh saku kemeja yang dia pakai dan mengeluarkan dua tiket dari sana. Salah satunya diberikan pada pemilik nama Shuuzou itu.

"Ayo masuk," Akashi memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan berjalan lebih dulu, tanpa sadar orang yang mengikutinya di belakang sudah memasang aura-aura hitam tak mengenakkan, apalagi bibir atasnya berkedut-kedut kesal.

"Kau ini. Asal main suruh orang seenaknya saja," protes Nijimura sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan si merah. Dia masih tak habis pikir, sudah dewasa begini masih saja main ke kebun binatang. Memangnya tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus?

"Kenapa sih tiba-tiba ingin ke sini? Aku libur bukan berarti bebas tugas, Anak Nakal. Belum lagi aku harus—" pemuda itu refleks mengatupkan bibirnya, hampir saja keceplosan bicara. Dalam hati dia mengucap sumpah serapah.

"Hm tidak apa-apa, tiba-tiba ingin," Akashi melirik kakak angkatannya itu sekilas dengan sebelas alis yang dinaikkan, "tadi mau bicara apa? Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?"

Mantan kapten klub basket Teikou itu membuang wajahnya dan berkata pelan, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Semakin curiga, pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi Corp. itu kembali bertanya. "Masa?"

Nijimura mendesis sebal. Dia mengetuk kepala merah itu pelan. "Sudah jangan banyak tanya," otaknya berpikir cepat, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kita ke kandang singa—sekarang."

"Kalau itu usahamu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, itu tidak berhasil, Nijimura- _san_ ," Akashi masih tetap ingin tahu rupanya. Dia mempercepat lajunya, menyusul pemuda itu yang berjalan lebih dulu di hadapannya. "Dan kenapa ke kandang singa? Kandang singa dan harimau itu cukup jauh,"—merujuk pada daerah sekarang sedang mereka lewati.

"Kalau tidak salah kandang singa terus ke sana deh," entah pura-pura tidak mendengarkan atau memang sedang berpikir.

Akashi merenggut kesal omongannya diabaikan. Tapi daripada ribut, lebih baik dia diam saja dan mengikuti permainan kakak tingkatnya itu kali ini.

Kandang singa memang agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Mereka harus melewati berbagai macam jenis harimau, lalu melewati kandang monyet dan kera, berbelok ke arah kiri, melewati kandang hewan lainnya, sebelum akhirnya sampai di kandang singa yang Nijimura tadi inginkan.

"Tolong jelaskan kenapa kita sekarang berada di depan kandang singa," ujar pemuda Sagitarius itu datar.

"Itu," yang berzodiak Cancer menunjuk salah satu singa di dalam sana santai, "mirip denganmu. Kau itu seperti singa dalam wujud manusia."

 _Ctak._

Berusaha menahan emosinya, kini giliran Akashi yang memaksa Nijimura untuk mengikutinya, namun bedanya pemuda berambut hitam itu diseretnya pergi; benar-benar diseret.

Berhubung tadi dia sudah melihat peta kebun binatang di gerbang masuk, jadi dia tak perlu susah payah lagi keliling-keliling apalagi bertanya untuk mendatangi kandang hewan yang ingin dijadikannya ajang pembalasan untuk mantan kakak kelasnya dulu itu.

Yah, suka sih disamakan dengan singa, hanya saja ... kenapa harus disamakan dengan singa yang lagi garuk-garuk wajah imut sambil tidur? Kan—Akashi membela dirinya sendiri—dia tidak imut.

Di sisi lain, Nijimura merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu menyeretnya melewati kandang-kandang hewan herbivora. Dia bahkan sudah mengingat-ngingat teknik karate mana saja yang dapat melumpuhkan lawan dalam sekejap.

Sementara si Cancer itu sibuk berpikir, yang Sagitarius sudah berhenti berjalan dan membawanya ke kandang—

"Nijimura- _san_ , kita sampai."

—kelinci.

 _Ctak._ Urat-urat imajiner mundul di dahi pemuda bernama Shuuzou itu ditambah dengan aura-aura membunuh di belakang punggungnya.

Dengan senang hati, _headlock_ gratis diberikan pada sang tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou.

"Bocah ...," Nijimura menggeram kesal dengan senyuman sadis terpampang di wajah tampannya.

" _Senpai_ , ampun," sungguh datar dan tanpa niat.

Empat siku-siku di dahi pemilik netra kelabu itu semakin jelas. "Kulempar kau jadi makanan singa!"

 **X.x.X**

 **v.** _ **Waiter**_ **.**

Perutnya tak berhenti berbunyi daritadi, salahkan dengan dirinya yang sibuk mengerjakan urusan kantor di saat dia belum sarapan tadi pagi. Masaomi menyuruhnya datang dan langsung menyerahkan setumpuk berkas yang harus dia selesaikan secepatnya.

Dia melangkah keluar dari ruangannya; ruangan direktur utama miliknya yang masih kosong. Meski dia masih kuliah, namun ayahnya tak segan-segan untuk membebaninya dengan urusan perusahaan sampai-sampai di usianya yang masih delapan belas tahun ini, masih di tahun pertama kuliahnya ini, dengan segala kemampuan dan kesempurnaan yang dia miliki, dia sudah berhasil duduk di kursi direktur utama—toh dia sebenarnya anak pemilik, jadi wajar-wajar saja sih.

Saat kakinya mengantarkannya ke luar kantor, saat itu juga pikirannya mendadak bebas. Tak mau menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama, dia yang kebetulan hari ini hanya ada satu kelas dan untungnya berlangsung tadi pagi, kini mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar guna mencari restoran atau tempat makan terdekat dari sana.

"Cih," tanpa sadar dirinya mengumpat saat dilihatnya kebanyakan restoran dan tempat makan di sekitarnya penuh oleh para karyawan—kebanyakan dari kantornya—yang sedang istirahat makan siang.

Tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahat yang akan habis sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Berjalan agak jauh dari sana, mungkin ada sekitar dua ratus meter, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah restoran yang tidak seramai tempat makan lainnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun memasuki restoran keluarga tersebut dan langsung duduk di meja yang dekat dengan pintu restoran. Baru juga menghela napas lega, seorang pelayan berpakaian rapi datang menghampiri mejanya dan menyerahkan buku menu.

"Akashi?"

Merasa terpanggil, dirinya pun mendongak. Raut terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya saat tahu siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi.

"Lho? Nijimura- _san_?" dia memerhatikan tubuh pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah, "bekerja di sini?"

"Iya, baru seminggu sih. Kalau tidak ada jadwal kuliah, aku bekerja di sini. Sabtu dan Minggu di _dojo_ , jadi asisten pelatih," jawab Nijimura seadanya.

Ingin Akashi bertanya 'kok bekerja?' sebelum akhirnya dia sadar kondisi keuangan keluarga Nijimura. Setahunya ayahnya sudah sembuh, tapi masih sesekali kontrol. Kedua adik si pemilik netra kelabu itu juga dua-duanya masih SMA, jadi mereka pasti butuh biaya tambahan.

Baru juga ingin membalas, seluruh ucapan yang sudah siap di ujung lidah kini malah tertelan kembali ke tenggorokan saat Nijimura berkata,

"Aku keluar dari kelas reguler, jadinya ambil kelas karyawan yang malam—soalnya _shift_ kerja di restoranku siang. Nanti kalau mau ketemu, di sini saja. Lumayan, sekalian nambah omset restoran; itu pun kalau pesan sih. Oh iya, kalau _weekend_ , ke _dojo_ yang di blok tiga saja. Agak masuk ke dalam sih, tapi _dojo_ -nya lumayan besar kok. Aku kerja di sana dari pagi sampai sore."

Catatan mental untuk Akashi Seijuurou, ingat apa yang Nijimura katakan tadi soal jadwal kerja dan lokasi _dojo_ , juga alamat restoran yang sedang dia datangi siang ini.

 **X.x.X**

 **vi.** _ **Cotton Candy**_ **.**

Sekali lagi dia membaca alamat yang tertera di layar ponselnya baik-baik. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ditambah tadi bertanya pada orang yang lewat, Akashi pun memantapkan kakinya melangkah memasuki bangunan dua lantai itu. Menapaki tangga yang ada di luar bangunan, tuan muda itu tanpa ragu langsung melangkah menuju ruangan paling ujung. Pintu kayu di hadapannya pun diketuk pelan.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Belum ada lima detik dia menunggu, pintu di depannya sudah terbuka pelan, menampilkan sesosok Nijimura yang hanya dalam balutan kaus oblong dan celana pendek. "Masuk," perintahnya singkat.

Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun Akashi masuk sih.

" _Ojamashimasu_ ," ucap pemuda merah itu sembari memasuki apartemen Nijimura. Dia mengganti sepatu _slip-on_ yang dia pakai menjadi sandal rumahan. Kebiasaan refleks, begitu sampai di dalam Akashi langsung mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling, mengamati apartemen murah yang kini dijadikan tempat tinggal oleh pemuda Cancer itu.

"Maaf ya kalau apartemenku begini," yang lebih tinggi mendahului masuk ke ruang tengah dan langsung duduk di belakang meja yang di atasnya penuh camilan.

"Oh ya ...," mata Akashi masih mengeliling sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada objek yang kini sedang duduk santai menonton TV di sana, "tidak apa-apa."

Nijimura menepuk sampingnya yang kosong sembari tangan satunya mengambil beberapa _potato chip_ , "Sini duduk," ujarnya sembari memakan kudapan ringannya itu.

Wajah Akashi berubah datar dan dahinya merenggut kesal melihat kelakuan pemuda itu. "Katanya sakit, tapi makan camilan terus," sindirnya sembari duduk dan menjauhkan semua camilan ringan itu dari atas meja termasuk yang sekarang sedang mantan kakak kelas SMP-nya itu makan.

"Yang penting aku sudah sarapan," Nijimura mengambil balik, "aku hanya sakit dan sedikit demam, bukannya batuk atau flu. Makan camilan seperti ini sih bukan masalah. Toh kalau tambah parah tinggal ke dokter."

"Tapi itu kebiasaan buruk—dan apa ini kenapa ada permen kapas segala?" matanya menatap aneh benda berwarna merah muda di atas meja sana, di anatra tumpukan permen dan _snack._

"Oh, lagi ingin beli. Sudah lama juga sih tidak makan. Buka gih," tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu mengambil permen kapas yang dimaksud sembari menyerahkannya ke sang tuan muda, sementara matanya tetap fokus ke layar TV di depan sana.

Masih dengan raut wajah sebal, Akashi menerimanya dan membuka bungkus permen kapas tersebut. Tangkai kayunya yang tidak tertutupi oleh helaian kapas merah muda itu dia tarik sehingga kini tangannya yang awalnya kosong menjadi memegang permen kapas berukuran besar itu. Digigitnya sedikit.

"Kenapa pindah?" dia membuka konversasi. Dia kaget jelas, ketika pagi-pagi tadi, di saat mendengar penjelasan dosen tiba-tiba saja Nijimura mengiriminya _e-mail_ yang memberi tahu soal alamatnya yang baru. Kirain satu keluarga yang pindah, tahunya hanya pemuda itu sendiri saja.

"Soalnya rumahku agak jauh dari kampus dan tempat kerja. Ya lebih baik menyewa apartemen saja, toh nanti kubiayai dengan uang hasil kerjaku juga. Lagian di sini suasananya nyaman kok," jawab pemuda itu seadanya.

"Oh begitu. Kabar keluargamu bagaimana?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Adikku yang laki-laki sekarang bekerja jadi kasir minimarket sepulang sekolah, sedangkan ibu dan adik perempuanku berjualan kue. Yah, kalau maksudmu kabar kondisi ekonomi sih, lumayan. Toh aku sedang mengincar beasiswa juga."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Dia kembali memakan permen kapasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Akashi, kau jadwal kuliah hanya satu hari ini?"

"Ada dua sebenarnya. Tapi satu lagi nanti sore, jam empat. Jadi masih lama."

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau ke mana-mana lebih baik temani aku—oh ya, coba menghadap ke sini." Masih dengan posisi menggigit permen kapas di mulutnya, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu menghadap ke samping.

Seketika itu juga, matanya mengerjap tatkala Nijimura mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menggigit permen kapasnya dari sisi yang lain.

 _Cotton candy kiss._

"Manis juga ternyata,"—dan tunggu, kenapa Akashi malah berpikiran yang macam-macam? Manis yang mana yang Nijimura mak—

"Kau dan permen kapasnya sama-sama manis. Ah rupanya aku masih bisa melihat kemanisan mantan adik kelasku dulu,"—sud.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya cepat. Rona tipis di wajahnya terlihat, walau tersamarkan dengan permen kapas yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga di suasana sesepi ini orang di sampingnya takkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang mendadak memburu.

Ya Tuhan, wajah mereka tadi hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti—sanggup untuk membuat keadaan hati sang tuan muda jungkir balik tak karuan.

 **X.x.X**

 **vii.** _ **Tanabata.**_

Akashi merenggut sebal. Orang yang berjalan di sampingnya sedari tadi malah sibuk memerhatikan sekeliling, entah itu wanita yang lewat atau _stand_ makanan yang tidak mereka hampiri. Kalau untuk wanita, oke tak apa. Pemuda merah itu tak mau membahasnya. Tapi kalau soal makanan, butuh bukti seperti apa lagi selain yang ada di tangan kiri Nijimura dan Akashi yang penuh dengan plastik berisi makanan yang mereka beli selama mereka berjalan-jalan menyusuri pasar festival musim panas malam ini.

"Nijimura- _san_."

"Hmm? Apa? Wah, sepertinya makanan yang di _stand_ itu enak juga. Akashi, tolonglah, sudah berapa banyak _stand_ makanan yang kita lewa—"

"Nijimura Shuuzou." Bibir atas pemuda bernetra kelabu itu berkedut kesal mendengar namanya diucapkan lengkap, dengan nada datar pula. "Apa?" balas Nijimura ketus.

"Kita sudah beli makanan banyak," sebisa mungkin Akashi membuat suaranya terdengar netral. Dia melirik orang di sampingnya—yang ternyata juga sama-sama sedang meliriknya.

"Ya sudah, kita tinggal cari tempat duduk dan menunggu kembang api. Jangan salahkan aku lho ya, kau sendiri yang minta kita jalan-jalan dulu sambil melihat-lihat. Kan aku jadi lapar," Nijimura mencari pembelaan; walau sebenarnya dia ada salahnya juga sih.

Pemilik nama Seijuurou di sana memutar bola matanya. Malas berurusan lebih lanjut, akhirnya dia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya, meninggalkan _senpai_ -nya itu di belakang. Masa bodoh dengan Nijimura yang kini mengejarnya, suruh siapa membuatnya kesal—padahal seratus persen dia sadar ini juga ada hubungan dengannya.

Namun saat melewati jajaran pohon bambu khusus untuk digantungi kertas permintaan, langkahnya terhenti, yang mau tak mau membuat orang yang mengejarnya tadi kini menubruk punggungnya.

"Oi, Akashi! Jangan berhenti—"

"Ayo kita tulis permintaan di sini," dia berjalan santai menuju penjaga di sana, mengabaikan Nijimura yang kesal karena ucapannya dipotong terus dari tadi. Senyum ramah diberikannya pada seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang meja, lalu dengan sopan meminta dua kertas dan dua alat tulis.

Melihat Akashi yang tampak benar-benar ingin menggantungkan harapannya di pohon-pohon bambu di sini membuatnya menghela napas pendek, dia berujar, "Jangan seperti anak kecil deh."

"Nih," ucapan Nijimura dianggapnya angin lalu; dia malah menyerahkan satu kertas berwarna merah dan spidol hitam pada pemuda hitam itu. Kertas yang ada di tangan Akashi sendiri berwana hitam, jadi spidol yang diterimanya adalah spidol berwarna perak.

"Kau mau nulis apa, Akashi?" _Senpai_ beda satu tahun itu menatap kertasnya bingung. Dia melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang kini sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu sembari berusaha menyembunyikannya dari pandangan Nijimura.

Sadar sedang ditatap, Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya. Secara refleks, dia langsung menyembunyikan kertas tersebut ke dadanya dan menatap pemuda hitam itu dengan mata yang menyipit. "Nijimura- _san_ tidak boleh mencontek."

Ingin rasanya yang diajak bicara oleh Akashi tadi membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. "Siapa juga yang mau nyontek," balasnya datar, "lagipula ini bukan ujian."

"Nah itu mengerti, kalau begitu cepat tulis permintaanmu dan gantungkan di sini," tuan muda Akashi menutup spidolnya dan tetap memosisikan agar kertasnya tak terintip dari Nijimura yang daritadi berusaha mengintip kertasnya. "Nijimura- _san_ , jangan mengintip," dan akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan menggantungkan kertasnya di pohon yang jauh dari tempat awalnya berdiri.

Baru juga ingin berbalik, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan kepalanya.

"Hm, kita lihat apa permintaanmu." Sontak wajah pemuda itu berubah warna. Kepalanya yang dijadikan tumpuan dagu oleh orang di belakangnya, ditambah dengan bau khas orang tersebut yang menguar masuk ke hidungnya tentu saja berhasil membuat jantungnya berpacu tidak normal.

"Pegang," Nijimura—orang yang seenak jidatnya menjadi kepala Akashi tumpuan dagunya—menyerahkan plastik-plastik makanannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa pemuda merah itu memegangnya.

Dua tangan Nijimura yang bebas kini tergantung di bahu Akashi, terjulur ke depan dengan tangan kanan memegang spidol dan tangan kiri yang memegang kertas permohonan.

"Ni-Nijimu—"

"'Bersama selamanya dengan Shuuzou," pemuda yang lebih tua setahun itu sengaja mengeraskan suaranya di telinga sang _kouhai_ sebelum kembali menumpukan dagunya di kepala pemuda merah itu, tanpa tahu bahwa Akashi berusaha menahan malunya mati-matian, "kalau begitu ... menurutmu apa yang harus kutulis hm?"

Boro-boro menjawab, Akashi sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri; walau sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat dan membuat detak jantungnya benar-benar menggila.

Nijimura diam beberapa saat. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis dengan rona samar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya bersiap menulis, sengaja memposisikan agar pemuda di hadapannya tahu apa yang akan ditulisnya.

"'Semoga keinginan Seijuurou terkabul'—kau suka? Kupikir ini permintaan yang bagus."

Mata pemuda yang dipanggil Seijuurou itu membulat dan dia tambah kaget tatkala kertas yang sudah ditulisi permintaan oleh orang di belakangnya ini digantung tepat di samping kertas permintaannya.

Akashi tak berusaha menahan senyumnya. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah menyamai warna rambutnya, tapi dia tak peduli.

Dengan punggung yang kini menyandar di dada bidang Nijimura, dia tahu kalau bukan hanya dia seorang yang mengalami abnormal detak jantung. Ternyata, merasakan detak jantung orang yang menyukaimu dipadukan dengan detak jantungmu sendiri rasanya begitu menggelitik.

 **X.x.X**

 **viii.** _ **Gift.**_

Seharusnya tanggal sepuluh Juli kemarin Nijimura merayakan ulang tahunnya—tapi sebenarnya mau dirayakan atau tidak juga dia tak peduli. Dia sudah dewasa dan tak butuh acara seperti itu layaknya anak kecil. Bisa melewatinya dengan napas yang masih berhembus saja dia sudah syukur. Yah meski selama seharian itu ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar oleh orang-orang yang terus mengiriminya ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tak terkecuali Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi, yang notabene adalah kekasih pemuda itu, memang mengirimkan ucapan. Namun karena waktu itu dia sibuk dengan urusan kantor, ditambah tugas kuliahnya, mau tak mau pesta kecil-kecilan yang ingin Akashi rayakan berdua pun harus tertunda sekian lama sampai akhirnya bulan Juli pun terlewat begitu saja dan kalender di apartemen Nijimura pun berubah menjadi bulan Agustus.

Apartemen yang kini diisi oleh sang pemilik yang sedang menunggu jam kuliahnya dan sang tamu yang sudah merengek dari tadi.

"Ayolah, Shuuzou, katakan apa keinginanmu. Aku akan membelikan apapun; dan sekali lagi maaf kalau acara ini sampai terlewat, sudah masuk Agustus pula."

Mengabaikan hatinya yang masih suka deg-degan karena dipanggil nama kecil, Nijimura menjawab, "Aku tak perlu apapun, demi Tuhan. Seijuurou berhentilah meminta maaf. Ini sudah yang kesembilan kalinya. Kau mau membuatnya menjadi sepuluh?"

Akashi menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas _kotatsu_ milik kekasihnya. "Tapi aku merasa tidak enak. Padahal saat festival waktu itu tinggal tiga hari lagi menuju ulang tahunmu ..."

"Lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak butuh hadiah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," lama-lama pemuda itu jengah juga. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur, berniat mengambil minum.

"Shuuzou," panggil kekasihnya yang masih asyik menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apa?" dia melirik Akashi sesaat sebelum meminum habis isi gelasnya.

"Yakin tidak ada yang kau inginkan?"

Bisa-bisa gelas kaca ini dia banting juga ke lantai. "Seijuurou-ku sayang," dia mengatur nada bicaranya, "jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting oke? Kau harus mengistirahatkan otakmu untuk bekerja dan kuliah esok hari."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kekasihnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

Meski di mata Nijimura sendiri tatapan datar yang diberikan oleh _kouhai_ -nya itu lebih cocok diberi nama 'tatapan kucing minta dipungut'.

Daripada membuat Akashi terus menerus merengek seperti itu, maka mau tak mau dia pun menjawab—asal, "Kalau aku minta hadiahnya adalah dirimu, kau mau apa?"

"Eh?"

Dan tanpa diduga-duga, wajah kekasih satu bulan si pelangi itu malah merona samar—di sisi lain, sama seperti satu bulan sebelumnya, Nijimura ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Bisa-bisanya dia salah bicara; asal bicara lebih tepatnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tadi aku hanya asal—" dia berusaha meralat, sebelum akhirnya ucapannya dipotong oleh pemuda yang masih duduk di sana.

"Ka-kalau mau itu ... aku juga tidak apa-apa kok," Akashi malah memasang wajah minta 'diterkam'. Dia menunduk sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Nijimura Shuuzou menghela napas singkat. Dia menaruh gelasnya di dapur sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ruang tengah, menghampiri Akashi yang masih sibuk menatap ke bawah.

Dengan gerakan sensual, dia mengangkat dagu kekasihnya dan memaksanya untuk menatap langsung ke arahnya. Satu kecupan didaratkan di bibir pemuda itu. Tak sampai dua detik, sang _senpai_ memisahkan bibir mereka dengan jarak yang intim.

"Atur suaramu, meski apartemen sebelah dan apartemen di bawah ditinggal pemiliknya bekerja, aku tak menjamin kalau suaramu tak terdengar keluar kalau kau mendesah keras," Akashi mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terdorong pelan dan ditindih oleh tubuh kekasihnya.

 **X.x.X**

 **xi.** _ **Rain**_ **.**

Musim di mana matahari bersinar terik kini telah digantikan oleh langit yang sering tertutup awan mendung dan angin berhembus dingin. Hampir sebulan yang lalu Jepang sudah mengalami musim gugur—sekarang masuk bulan kesepuluh.

Dan bukannya kuliah, Akashi Seijuurou malah sedang berdiri sembari menatap hujan di luar sana dari balik jendela apartemen milik kekasihnya. Ceritanya dia ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di sana sebelum berangkat ke universitasnya, tapi sayang, hujan lebih dulu menurunkan tangisannya sebelum kakinya sempat keluar dari apartemen sederhana itu.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sana dengan mudah; dia tentu punya kunci duplikatnya.

"Aku bosan," keluhnya. Ingin menghubungi kekasihnya tidak mungkin, memainkan ponselnya juga bingung—lagipula dia tak punya _game_ yang tersimpan di memori ponselnya. Apartemen Nijimura terlalu sederhana, tak ada apa-apa di sana, apa mungkin juga efek karena pemuda itu orang yang _simple_?

Penyandang nama Seijuurou itu menghela napas panjang. Saking bosannya, sekarang dia malah menulis-nulis tak jelas di atas embun yang terbentuk di jendela ruang tengah—yang sekaligus juga menjadi ruang tamu.

Ingin dia menyalakan _heater_ di sana atau tidur di bawah kotatsu, hanya saja dia merasa kurang sopan. Meski memang sudah mengantungi izin dari pemiliknya, pemuda itu adalah orang yang penuh dengan sopan santun, hasil didikan keluarganya selama ini.

"Kenapa cuacanya sedingin ini ..." dia merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Jari telunjuknya berhenti menghapus embun dengan membuat tulisan, dia lebih memilih untuk menatap keluar, memandangi rintik hujan yang samar-samar terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Saking lamanya, pikirannya sampai melayang ke mana-mana; melamun.

Dan karena itu pula dia tidak sadar kalau pemilik apartemen tersebut datang berkunjung melihat keadaannya. Orang yang bagian tubuhnya sedikit terkena air hujan tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam dia menghampiri kekasihnya itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

Akashi sendiri berjengit kaget. Untung saja dia belum sempat mengarahkan tendangannya atau pukulannya ke orang tersebut. "Shuuzou, kau mengagetkanku," cibir pemuda merah itu.

Nijimura tertawa kecil. Dia mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih sebelum membalas ucapannya. "Tidak jadi kuliah? Kau, kan bisa panggil taksi, Tuan Muda Akashi."

"Malas. Lagipula aku tetap bisa mengejar materi kalau bolos satu minggu pun."

"Idih. Sombongnya."

"Kenyataan kok."

Pemuda yang lebih tua melepaskan pelukannya. Dia beralih ke samping Akashi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kusen jendela. Alisnya menyatu, terpancar rasa khawatir dari tatapannya. "Kau bisa diadukan ke ayahmu lho."

Alih-alih cemas, kekasihnya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Masa bodoh. Lagipula meskipun aku bolos kelas hari ini, toh memang hanya ada satu kelas. Besok aku juga akan masuk."

Cancer sepuluh Juli itu menghela napas berat. Tuan Muda-nya ini memang keras kepala.

"Ya sudah, terserah. Tapi jangan macam-macam lho di sini. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengecekmu—dan kau berhasil membuang jam makan siangku yang berharga."

"Tunggu dulu," lengan Nijimura ditahannya, "peluk aku lebih lama lagi."

"Jangan manja. Kau bukan anak kecil—sebentar, kau bawa _bentou_?" Pemilik netra kelabu di sana menatap satu set _bentou_ lengkap di atas meja dengan kaget, meski di detik berikutnya raut kagetnya tergantikan dengan raut wajah pasrah, terlebih lagi ketika melihat seringaian Akashi yang terkesan 'aku menang'.

"Ya, ya, aku makan di sini, tapi setelah itu langsung pergi lagi."

"Oke."

 **X.x.X**

 **x.** _ **Payback.**_

Akashi menatap ketiga temannya yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Hari ini Kisedai mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan. Awalnya sih makan siang bersama, terus jalan-jalan sebentar sampai akhirnya Kise mengusulkan untuk _three-on-three_ di taman yang biasa dipakai untuk _street basketball_.

Pemuda itu mematahkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri juga merenggangkan otot-otot badannya. Sudah lama dia tidak berolahraga; dia memutuskan untuk berhenti basket ketika masuk kuliah, tidak ada waktu sama sekali ketika dia harus belajar dan bekerja bersamaan—dan Nijimura juga sama dengannya, tidak masuk klub manapun di universitas mereka.

Timnya kali ini adalah Midorima dan Murasakibara, sedangkan lawannya adalah Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko. Sedikit banyak dia merasa khawatir dengan pemuda berambut biru pucat di sana, kasihan harus berada di antara dua orang yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Untung dua orang di timnya adalah orang yang pendiam—dan mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Midorima, Murasakibara," panggilnya sembari menghadap ke belakang, "aku kapten kalian hari ini. Kita kalahkan mereka."

"Tentu saja," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Aka- _chin_ tidak perlu bilang juga aku akan menghancurkan mereka~" Murasakibara kembali memakan camilannya yang tinggal setengah.

Diam-diam pemuda merah itu tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling tatap, sedikit banyak dia merindukan masa-masa ini. Dia dan Midorima satu universitas, Murasakibara memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah memasak, Aomine masuk Akademi Polisi, sedangkan Kise dan Kuroko masuk universitas yang sama—dan kalau mengikutsertakan Momoi, gadis itu masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan si merah dan si hijau.

Saat sedang sibuk mengamati kelima temannya, tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada sosok berambut hitam yang kini sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya sembari membenarkan letak ranselnya sesekali. Mata orang itu menunduk, fokus pada benda persegi panjang di tangannya.

Akashi tersenyum tanpa dicegah. Dia berjalan mundur, berusaha kabur dari sana tanpa ketahuan. Lalu berlari cepat mengejar sosok tinggi yang kini mulai menjauh dari taman tersebut.

"Shuuzou!" panggilnya sembari berlari kecil.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh singkat dan menorehkan senyum hangat. "Oh, Seijuurou. Sedang apa di sini?" dia menaruh ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Kisedai melakukan reunian kecil. Kami sekarang sedang bersiap main _three-on-three_. Mau nonton?" Dibanding penawaran, di telinga Nijimura sendiri kalimat tersebut justru lebih terdengar seperti permohonan. Sembari tersenyum jahil, dia menjawab, "Boleh. Kalau mau minta aku untuk menontonmu, minta yang benar. Bukannya sok-sok menawar seperti itu."

Si merah merenggut. "Siapa juga yang memohon," elaknya.

Nijimura tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke. Di mana memangnya? Di taman yang tadi?" tanyanya sembari kembali melangkah menuju rutenya tadi.

"Iya yang tadi. Oh iya, tunggu sebentar," kata Akashi sembari menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan lengan si yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu berjalan ke hadapan Nijimura. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir pemilik netra kelabu di sana.

" _Pay me back after my team win this match_ ," Akashi berbisik.

Nijimura Shuuzou mengacak helaian merah milik pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum jahil. "Kau ini ada saja ya idenya."

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, dia menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

 **X.x.X**

 **xi.** _ **Bad Jokes.**_

Setelah dua minggu ini mereka tak saling bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, akhirnya malam ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk saling menghubungi lewat _video call_.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapan yang pertama kali Akashi ucapkan ketika berhasil melihat wajah kekasihnya lewat monitor laptopnya.

Namun, alih-alih membalas ucapan rindu penyandang nama Seijuurou itu, Nijimura malah memasang wajah datar. Dengan nada yang tak kalah datarnya, dia membalas, "Tapi aku tidak."

"Apa?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, namun tak sempat karena selama dua minggu ini kita tak saling tatap muka."

Putra tunggal Masaomi itu terdiam. Menunggu orang di seberang sana melanjutkan omongannya. Sebisa mungkin dia mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya, dia tak mau terlihat memalukan.

"Aku mau putus."

Sungguh, demi Tuhan, tak pernah selintas pun di pikiran pemuda itu kalau telinganya akan mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap dinding kamarnya yang kali ini entah mengapa terlihat jauh lebih menarik. Helaan napas berat terdengar jelas darinya.

"Akashi,"—bahkan tak ada lagi panggilan nama kecil yang terlontar dari bibir yang sudah sering mencium bibirnya itu.

Akashi bergeming, tak membalas sedikit pun. Dia masih menolak untuk kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Terlalu banyak rintangan dalam hubungan ini," Nijimura di sana melanjutkan, "aku pikir aku tak sanggup melanjutkan ini dan memutuskan untuk menghentikannya. Yah ... kau tahu ... hubungan kita bukan hubungan seperti pasangan kebanyakan—kita sesama pria tahu."

 _Ya, aku tahu. Terus kenapa?_

"Keputusan itu kuambil setelah kupikirkan matang-matang. Aku memikirkan masa depanku, memikirkanmu juga, dan memikirkan berbagai hal lainnya. Kuharap kau mengerti."

' _Memikirkanku'? 'Mengerti'? Aku yang bodoh atau memang candaan ini terlalu buruk sampai-sampai aku tak tertawa sedikit pun?_

"Akashi—" ucapan Nijimura di ujung sana terputus oleh suara dentang jam kota yang menandakan waktu tengah malam. Akashi mendengarkan dentang jam itu baik-baik, mendadak merasa suara itu terdengar jauh lebih merdu dibandingkan suara kekasihnya—atau mantannya?—sendiri.

"Akashi, dengarkan aku dulu."

Gerah, dia mengembalikan lagi pandangannya dan membalas, "Oke. Kau mau putus, kan? Baik, kita pu—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Muda. Selamat berusia sembilan belas tahun," senyuman hangat di ujung sana diberikan cuma-cuma.

"Eh?" Buru-buru Tuan Muda itu menatap ujung layar laptopnya.

Tanggal 20 Desember.

Sialan. Dia kena tipu.

"Menyebalkan," dia membuang mukanya lagi, kini dengan senyum penuh adukan emosi yang terpampang di wajahnya, "percaya atau tidak, aku tadi hampir membanting laptopku tahu."

Nijimura Shuuzou tertawa renyah. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Maaf, Seijuurou. Padahal tadi aku ingin mengerjaimu lebih lanjut, tahunya keburu tengah malam."

"Berisik."

"Maafkan aku, ya? Oh iya, hadiahmu besok bisa kau ambil di apartemenku. Pagi sebelum aku masuk kerja."

Akashi melirik layar laptopnya sebal. "Awas kalau aku ke sana kau malah tak ada."

"Siap, Tuan Muda!" Orang yang di ujung sana tertawa hangat, berusaha sekuat mungkin agar virus tertawanya tertular menuju pemuda merah yang kini masih merajuk kesal.

 **X.x.X**

 **xii.** _ **Far Away**_

Hari demi hari berlalu. Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Sampai akhirnya ketika di tahun ketiga mereka berpacaran, mereka duduk di satu aula yang sama, memakai baju toga yang sama, dan si merah mendapatkan penghargaan khusus karena nilainya yang sempurna; bukan hal sulit bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk memangkas waktu studinya menjadi lebih pendek. Dia bekerja melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya, sedangkan kekasihnya memutuskan untuk melamar di perusahaan lain (pada masa skripsi dia keluar dari dua pekerjaannya itu dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada kelulusannya).

Keluar dari universitas bukan berarti cinta mereka berdua juga terhenti begitu saja. Mereka masih tetap berhubungan, baik itu bertemu langsung (walau jarang) atau sekadar melalui alat komunikasi. Mau pagi, siang, atau malam, mereka selalu berusaha mengetahui kabar satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya lima tahun sudah mereka membina hubungan terlarang ini. Akashi berpikir mereka bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lebih jauh dan lebih lama lagi dari sekadar lima tahun. Namun sepertinya keinginannya itu terlalu naif.

Dia mengerti kalau Nijimura itu sibuk, dia mengerti kalau Nijimura itu capek, dia mengerti kalau Nijimura itu butuh waktu sendiri. Dia mengerti kalau bisa saja Nijimura itu jenuh dengan hubungan mereka yang berlangsung selama lima tahun ini.

Tapi dia tak mengerti kenapa Nijimura mendiamkannya selama hampir satu bulan.

Akashi salah apa? Seingatnya, selama lima tahun ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin ada satu dua kerikil, tapi bukankah mereka bisa melewatinya bersama-sama? Lantas sekarang apa masalahnya? Kenapa satu bulan ini Nijimura sama sekali tak menghubunginya? Kenapa pemuda mantan kakak kelasnya itu susah sekali untuk dihubungi?

Sama seperti saat ini.

Sudah kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini Akashi berusaha menelepon kekasihnya. Dia rindu—sangat. Tapi dia lebih penasaran kenapa selama satu bulan terakhir ini sikap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu berubah 180 derajat.

" _Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak—"_ Tuan Muda itu langsung memutus sambungannya. Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur lelah—lelah karena seharian ini terus bekerja dan lelah karena pusing memikirkan kekasihnya.

Dia heran. Bisa-bisanya mereka selama satu bulan ini mereka tak melakukan kontak apapun. Pemilik nama Shuuzou itu benar-benar tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Sudah dia coba berbagai cara, dari mengunjungi tempat kerjanya sampai ke apartemen Nijimura (dia sudah pindah ke apartemen yang lebih bagus di pusat kota). Meski dia tahu _password_ apartemen pemuda itu, tentu saja akan sangat tidak sopan jika main masuk tanpa permisi terlebih dulu.

Pemuda yang kini berusia 23 tahun itu menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya yang tak memegang ponsel. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat percakapan teman-teman Kisedai-nya ketika ditanya soal eksistensi Nijimura yang sama sekali tak dia ketahui.

" _Nijimura-_ senpai _? Entahlah."_

" _Mura-_ chin _? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihat orang yang mirip Mura-_ chin _jadi pelanggan di toko kue tempatku bekerja."_

" _Aku tidak tahu soal Kapten—maksudku, Nijimura-_ san _. Tapi aku melihatnya berjalan sendirian di_ mall _minggu lalu."_

"Senpai _? Saat razia kendaraan waktu itu kurasa aku sekilas melihatnya naik mobil ke arah luar Tokyo."_

" _Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja di tempat penitipan anak dan TK. Aku tidak mungkin melihatnya di sana, kan?_

Dia menghela napas berat. Diangkatnya lagi tangan yang memegang ponsel putih miliknya, ditekannya nomor yang berada di _speed dial_ nomor satu.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silakan tingalkan pesan setelah bunyi biip."_

"Shuuzou—Nijimura- _san_ ," entah kenapa tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering, "mungkin pesan suaraku sudah menembus angka seratus. Isinya pun selalu sama. Aku merindukanmu. Tak bisakah kita bertemu dan membicarakan apa masalah kita selama satu bulan terakhir ini?"

Selesai dengan itu, dia memandang layar ponselnya yang menghitam. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol _home_ , lalu dia memutuskan untuk membaca kembali pesan-pesan mereka yang dulu-dulu, kegiatan yang selalu dia ulang setiap malam sampai akhirnya dia ketiduran dengan sendirinya.

Nijimura terasa jauh—sangat jauh, hal yang selalu dia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini sebelum tertidur.

 **X.x.X**

 **xiii.** _ **E-mail**_ **.**

Kumpulan _e-mail_ dari minggu pertama sampai minggu terakhir di bulan pertama Shuuzou menghilang tanpa kabar.

[Shuuzou, kau ada waktu? Bisa kita bertemu?]

[Tidak biasanya kau tak membalas _e-mail-_ ku. Sibuk?]

[Shuuzou? Ada sesuatu?]

[Shuuzou, demi Tuhan balas _e-mail_ -ku.]

[Kau sakit? Apa kau bekerja hari ini?]

[Hari ini aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke Osaka sampai tiga hari ke depan. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu setelah aku pulang dari sana.]

[... ponselmu tak aktif.]

[Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tak apa-apa, kan?]

[Shuu?]

[Aku menelepon rekan kerjamu. Katanya kau bekerja dan ponselmu aktif sepanjang waktu. Sesibuk itukah kau sampai tak membalas _e-mail_ -ku?]

[Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku?]

[Aku tidak tahu apa pesan ini bahkan dibaca olehmu atau tidak, tapi kudengar kau dapat promosi jabatan. Selamat.]

[Apa aku menganggumu? Aku minta maaf. Bisa kita bertemu?]

[Aku merindukanmu, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?]

[Shuuzou, apa aku boleh ke apartemenmu?]

[Kau pasti sangat sibuk ya ...]

[... aku minta maaf. Aku punya salah ya?]

[Kalau kau tak berniat menghubungiku ... tak apa-apa.]

[Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan makan sembarangan, jangan terlalu sering memaksakan diri. Jaga kesehatanmu.]

[Aku mencintaimu.]

 **X.x.X**

 **xiv.** _ **Bitter.**_

Angin bertiup kencang hari ini. Meski pemuda merah itu hanya melihat dari balik dinding kaca kantornya, entah kenapa sensasi dingin tersebut bisa merasuk menusuk ke tulang-tulangnya.

Kopi hitamnya dia sesap sedikit, berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin yang mulai mengusik.

Sudah satu bulan kekasihnya tak menghubunginya dan sudah satu bulan wajahnya terus dihiasi awan mendung. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyuruh bawahannya, 'orang-orang'nya, untuk menyelidiki pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu, sedang apa dia sekarang, sedang bersama siapa, kenapa sampai menghilang bak ditelan bumi; memang seharusnya dia bisa.

Namun dia masih mengerti apa arti privasi. Meski alasan apapun mungkin takkan diterimanya, tapi pemuda itu tahu Nijimura (mungkin) sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan kekasihnya pun tak boleh tahu. Sugesti demi sugesti terus dia tanamkan pada dirinya, berusaha memercayainya orang yang dia cintai sepenuhnya.

 _Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja,_ sugestinya suatu hari. Hati dan pikirannya berusaha untuk percaya, tapi wajah yang terbayang di kaca jendela itu justru wajah orang yang terlihat putus asa dan penuh kesedihan.

Akashi Seijuurou merapatkan jas mahalnya. Disesapnya lagi kopi pahit itu.

Entah kenapa dia ingin tertawa memikirkan ini: lebih pahit kopi yang sedang diminumnya itu atau kenyataan bahwa dia sangat merindukan seorang Nijimura.

 **X.x.X**

 **xv.** _ **Grateful.**_

Sebuah pesan (pertama setelah satu bulan lebih) dari Nijimura Shuuzou sampai di ponselnya, menyuruhnya datang ke kafetaria—yang biasa mereka kunjungi—pada jam makan siang; dia dapat pesan itu tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal.

Padahal hanya satu kalimat, tapi mampu membuatnya tersenyum terus sepanjang hari. Dia duduk di meja yang terletak di pojokan dalam, sengaja agar pembicaraan yang (mungkin) akan mereka lakukan ternyata menyinggung ranah pribadi.

Dia melirik arlojinya; jam satu kurang seperempat dan secangkir kopi sudah habis diminumnya.

 _Tak apa, tak apa,_ ujarnya pada diri sendiri sejak hampir sejam yang lalu.

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu kaca kafetaria berdenting pelan, seorang pelanggan yang sudah sangat Akashi kenal masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia, pemuda bersetelan rapi khas pegawai kantor, langsung menghampiri mejanya setelah menemukan di mana tempat si pemuda merah itu duduk.

Nijimura Shuuzou menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya basa-basi sembari duduk di hadapan orang yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, belum lama,"—dan Nijimura tahu Akashi sedang berbohong, pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu punya kebiasaan minum kopi sedikit-sedikit, bukan hanya tiga kali teguk langsung habis. Jadi melihat cangkir kopi yang telah kosong di atas meja, tanpa sadar membuatnya menerka-nerka, sudah berapa lama kekasihnya itu menunggu dirinya sendirian di sini.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," pemuda berambut gelap itu tak membuang waktu percuma. Dia ingin langsung menyampaikan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya pada putra tunggal Masaomi di hadapannya itu.

Mengabaikan hatinya yang mendadak serasa diremas-remas, Akashi mengulas senyum tipis dan membalas, "Ya. Silakan."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Senyum tipis yang diulasnya tadi memudar perlahan. Dua kata itu entah mengapa membuat matanya basah tanpa sebab.

Pemilik nama Shuuzou di hadapannya mendengus geli. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke mana pun asal tidak bertemu dengan iris merah yang kali ini menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada yang sedang kulakukan sekarang—meski aku tahu aku salah dan ini sulit, tapi aku harap kau mengerti."

Akashi bergeming, namun telinganya tetap mendengarkan.

"Maaf, pertemuan kita setelah satu bulan lamanya malah seperti ini," jeda sejenak mengambil napas, "aku senang membaca pesanmu dan tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi ..."

Tunggu, pemuda dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya mendadak menolak mendengarkan. Kenapa ini tampak seperti salam perpisahan?

"Tapi aku minta, sampai bulan depan, kumohon jangan hubungi aku dulu. Sampai bulan depan saja dan—Seijuurou, kau mendengarkanku?"

Kepala merah itu menunduk. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan berbisik pelan, "... Ya."

Dia terus begitu, menatap kakinya sendiri yang menatap ke lantai, menolak untuk mempertemukan iris merahnya dengan iris kelabu milik Nijimura.

"Kau tahu?" dia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya, "aku bersyukur ... bisa bertemu denganmu. Dalam hatiku, aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena bisa mengenalmu."

"..."

"Bulan depan, aku akan menghubungimu. Percayalah," lalu terdengar suara bangku didorong.

Dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh, dia tahu kalau Nijimura telah meninggalkan meja mereka berdua. Akashi masih terdiam, tangannya terangkat dan menghapus ujung matanya yang berair.

Dadanya sesak.

 **X.x.X**

 **xvi.** _ **The Last Night**_ **.**

Perasaannya hari ini buruk, semakin dia berusaha menepisnya, semakin memberati pikirannya. Akashi tak bisa fokus bekerja, bukannya menganalisis data dan mengerjakan berkas, otaknya malah sibuk melayang, memikirkan seseorang; tepatnya Nijimura. Dari pagi sampai sekarang ketika jam pulang kantor dan menerima _e-mail_ dari kekasihnya itu, perasaannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukan karena pemuda itu akhirnya menepati janjinya untuk menghubunginya setelah dua bulan, tapi entahlah—perasaan _absurd_ ini tak bisa dia deskripsikan dengan jelas.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengiriminya pesan elektronik supaya menemuinya di salah satu hotel ternama di pusat kota sana. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi pemilik nama Seijuurou itu berpikir kalau menghabiskan waktu di hotel bersama Nijimura bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan dari kantor sampai hotel yang dimaksud oleh si pria hitam itu tak terlalu lama, sekitar lima belas menit—toh tak terlalu jauh juga. Sampai di sana, dia langsung memakirkan mobilnya dan menelepon orang yang dimaksud.

"Shuuzou," ucapnya langsung ketika teleponnya diangkat, "kau di mana? Aku di _basement_."

" _Oh, kau sudah sampai? Langsung ke lantai lima saja, kamar 550. Aku menunggumu di sana."_ Sambungan pun langsung diputus oleh si pelangi di ujung sana.

Akashi menghela napas. Pintu mobil dibukanya dan langsung dikunci di detik berikutnya. Tak lupa barang seperti dompet dan ponsel dia bawa, jaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu.

Dia tersenyum kecil pada satpam yang berjaga di bawah sana sebelum akhirnya memasuki koridor kecil dan langsung berbelok di pertigaan sampai akhirnya menemukan lift di ujung sana. Tanpa ragu dia menekan tombol menuju lantai atas.

 _Ting._

Lift langsung terbuka. Diam-diam dia bersyukur, ternyata tidak ada orang yang sedang memakai lift tersebut. Kaki berbalut celana bahan itu dipacunya maju masuk ke dalam lift.

Angka lima ditekannya.

Sempat di lantai satu lift berhenti dan membawa beberapa penumpang, di lantai dua dan tiga pun begitu sampai akhirnya di lantai lima, lift berhenti lagi dan kini gilirannya untuk keluar dari benda kotak besi itu. Netra merahnya memerhatikan papan penunjuk tepat di depan lift. Tahu kalau kamar yang dicarinya ada di direksi kanan, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan.

 _Tok. Tok._

Dia mengetuk dua kali ketika sampai di depan kamar nomor 550.

 _Cklek_ —tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka; dan tangannya tertarik ke dalam lalu pintu tertutup setelahnya.

"Eh? Shuuzou?" Akashi bertanya heran. Perlakuan ini, bukan seperti Nijimura yang biasanya. Ditambah lagi dengan pandangan pemuda itu yang lurus menatap matanya. Tangan kiri sang pelangi berada di pinggangnya dan satunya lagi berpindah ke pipi kirinya—mengusapnya lembut.

Wajahnya Nijimura menunduk dan diberikannya kecupan singkat di bibir milik putra tunggal Masaomi itu. Tangan yang awalnya berada di pinggang kini merayap ke atas punggung, mendorong ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya hangat—sedangkan yang satunya menekan kepala Akashi. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela helai merah milik pemuda itu. "Malam ini," suaranya terdengar rendah dan sedikit serak, "... kau milikku, Seijuurou."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, belum lagi perkataan Nijimura yang membuat hatinya mendadak sesak tiba-tiba membuat kedua alisnya menyatu.

Di telinganya tadi, suara mantan _senpai_ -nya itu terdengar sarat akan emosi yang terpendam.

"Kau ...," pemuda yang masih memeluk Akashi itu kembali buka suara, "... boleh berteriak sekerasmu, mendesah sepuasmu—tidak usah ditahan seperti saat kita melakukannya di apartemenku."

Kedua bola mata si merah membulat kaget. Apa tadi katanya?

"Shuuzou?" Sungguh, ada apa? Kenapa Nijimura malah berkata seperti itu?

Pelukannya terlepas. Sekali lagi kekasih Akashi itu tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut si pemuda merah layaknya anak kecil sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan pemuda itu ke arah ranjang hotel.

"Ini ... kenapa ... ada apa?" dia masih tak paham. Ini benar-benar aneh; dan perasaannya tak enak.

Namun, alih-alih menjawab, yang ditanya malah mendoron pelan tubuh si pemuda merah dan menindihnya hati-hati. Dengan jarak seintim ini, mau tak mau membuatnya menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

"Sudah, turuti perkataanku saja, _ne_?" Sebelum Akashi sempat protes atau bertanya lebih lanjut, Nijimura langsung mengunci bibir itu; menciumnya lembut tanpa niat menyakiti. Netra kelabunya bersembunyi, menikmati setiap inci sentuhan yang dibuat oleh kedua bibir yang saling berpagut itu.

Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan melakukan apapun yang disuruh oleh kekasihnya.

Ya, apapun—teriak sekerasnya, mendesah sepuasnya. Malam ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

 **X.x.X**

 **xvii.** _ **Story Only I didn't Know (Unpretty Rainbow)**_

Pagi itu, Akashi membuka matanya pelan-pelan, menyesuaikan dengan sinar mentari yang masuk menusuk ke pupilnya. Dia menegakkan dirinya, membuatnya dalam posisi menyandar di kepala ranjang. Masih dengan tubuh polos dan rambut acak-acakkan, dia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Eksistensi Nijimura, nihil. Tak bisa dia temukan di manapun. Tidak mungkin pemuda hitam itu ada di kamar mandi; sepi, sunyi, hanya dia seorang yang kini mengeluarkan suara mendesis meringis agak pusing. Dengan mata menyipit, dia memfokuskan bayangan yang jatuh ke retinanya, siapa tahu salah lihat.

"Shuuzou?" suara khas orang bangun tidur terdengar pelan darinya.

Tak ada balasan sedikit pun.

"Shuuzou?" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini sedikit panik. Ke mana Nijimura? Kenapa meninggalkannya sendiri seperti ini?

"Shuu—"—dan tanpa sengaja, tangannya menyentuh benda asing di atas seprai kasur yang acak-acakkan. Heran, kenapa sebuah benda persegi panjang dilapisi plastik berada di sana, dia pun mengambilnya.

Dua detik dia memandangnya, dua detik dia membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana, saat itu juga dia merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

Akashi tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Seluruhnya _blank_ dan tubuhnya mengalami tremor hebat. Dadanya sesak tanpa disuruh dan potongan-potongan memori tadi malam mendatangi benaknya begitu saja.

Bagaimana Nijimura memperlakukannya dengan lembut, bagaimana pemuda itu memperlakukannya beda dari biasanya, perasaan buruknya, dua bulan tanpa kabar ... ternyata karena ini.

 _Ternyata ... ternyata ..._

Sekuat mungkin dia mengatur napasnya, sekuat mungkin dia mengatur emosinya, namun kali ini semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Tangan yang tak memegang benda itu terkepal dan memukul dadanya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksanya. Pandangannya mengabur tiba-tiba dan yang bisa dia dengar selanjutnya adalah ... suara tangisnya sendiri.

 _Tes. Tes._

Tangannya yang tadi memukul dadanya kini beralih menutup mulutnya, menahan suara isakan keras yang siap lolos dari bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama kekasihnya tadi malam.

Di tangannya yang lain, tergenggam sebuah undangan pernikahan atas nama Nijimura Shuuzou dan seorang perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

.

.

.

Dua jam sebelumnya, Nijimura terbangun lebih dulu. Hati-hati dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap orang yang sudah dia cintai dan dia kencani selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Tangannya bergerak, mengusap lembut pipi Akashi yang kini tidur menghadapnya.

"Maaf, Seijuurou," ucapnya parau sebelum memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir milik pemuda merah itu. Sekali lagi dia menatap pemuda yang saat ini wajahnya terlihat damai sekali.

Senyumannya bangkit, namun terkesan miris dan putus asa.

Tak mau lebih lama di sana, dia pun memakai bajunya kembali dan pergi dari kamar itu—meninggalkan kunci hotel dan seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap di dalam sana.

Dia pergi setelah menaruh sebuah undangan di atas tempat tidur di samping kekasihnya.

Undangan pernikahannya hari ini.

.

.

.

 **xviii.** _ **Epilogue.**_

Malam dua bulan yang lalu, seorang pemuda dan pria paruh baya duduk berhadapan di salah satu ruangan khusus yang dipesan di salah satu hotel mewah di pusat kota. Satu pihak menunduk dan pihak lainnya memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya. Lama mereka tidak berbicara, sampai akhirnya sebuah foto dan map tersodor pada pemuda yang duduk dengan tegang.

"Jauhi anakku. Kubayar berapapun kau mau dan kau harus menikahi gadis ini. Tenang, dia gadis baik-baik. Akan kuatur perkenalan keluarga kalian secepatnya."

Yang jauh lebih muda masih bungkam, tak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau—ah, kau tidak bodoh, kan? Akan terjadi sesuatu pada keluargamu dan aku juga takkan segan-segan menyakiti anakku sendiri."

Mendengar ucapan pria itu, pemuda tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Ingin rasanya dia menolak, namun ketika memikirkan keluarga dan orang yang dikasihinya, mau tak mau akhirnya dia pun mengangguk.

"Ya."

Nijimura Shuuzou dan Akashi Masaomi resmi membuat kesepakatan pada malam awal musim gugur.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak tahu ada warna kelabu dari pelangi yang kusukai. Setahuku pelangi itu indah, warnanya yang bermacam-macam mampu membuatku tersenyum. Namun kali ini tidak, pelangi yang kusukai berhasil membuatku sadar bahwa mungkin ada warna kelabu yang tersembunyi dari deretan warna-warna di sana. Kelabu menyesakkan yang mampu membuatku sampai seperti ini._

 **Owari**

Halo!

Wah ini 9k+, panjang banget hehe. Semoga pada nggak ngantuk ya bacanya. Ada beberapa alasan aku _publish_ ini dalam _oneshot_. Pertama, aku jauh lebih suka _oneshot_. Kedua, fanfik d!r dengan jenis kayak gini, di mana hanya ada momen-momen kecil untuk membangun _development_ yang bakal berguna di akhir cerita, (menurutku) nggak bisa dipotong-potong. Apalagi dengan _genre_ kayak gini. Ketiga, berhubungan dengan yang kedua, aku takut kalau _feel_ -nya hilang.

Pas Nijimura hampir keceplosan ngomong itu sebenernya dia bilang kalau dia juga udah kerja, jadi nggak bisa bebas jalan-jalan.

Aku nggak tau mulai kuliah di sana itu kapan, jadi aku samain aja kayak masuk sekolah (bulan April). Oh iya, BGM fanfik ini dipersembahkan oleh teteh IU dengan judul lagu yang sama.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
